


Burning Ice

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Just a smutty little ficlet I wrote ages ago





	Burning Ice

Light's lips burned.

He closed his eyes and bit on them to stop the feeling of burning, but it did no good. Not when Garland held him with a strength that was almost too much and pounded into him. Warrior screamed with every thrust, dancing on the edge between ecstasy and pain.

Sometimes, he would shout Garland's name; but mostly, he just screamed. Again and again, losing himself more to the harsh rhythm that his enemy forced him into.

Falling, from the very first moment Garland tore away Light's armor it felt like freefalling into the nothingness. So he screamed, screamed until there was nothing left of him but the raw instinct to claw at Garland's back and push him deeper with his legs.

His lips still burned.

Light bit on Garland's shoulder until the taste of blood covered his tongue, making him climax. Garland pushed him hard against the stone floor and thrusted into him one last time.

"Must you attack me even now?" asked Garland, and his deep voice slowly made Light return from his dazed state.

"I…G-garland…"

Garland lifted Light's face.

"You are crying again. How can your eyes cry while still being so cold?"

Light blinked, and realized tears fell from his eyes without him knowing it.

"I want…" whispered Light, reaching for Garland's helmet, but his enemy stopped him.

"No. Not until I can crush the ice in you. Until I can see your true face, I won't let you see mine."

Light closed his eyes. His lips still burned, and he hoped it would be enough to melt the ice trapping him.


End file.
